


Named

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius bonds with his daughter on the importance of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named

“Why haven’t you given me a nickname?” Cynthia asks, throwing open the flap to Gaius’s tent. Gaius nearly chokes on his lollipop in surprise, more at the sudden intrusion than at the question.

Gaius is used to Cynthia bringing up weird topics of conversation out of nowhere. It’s useless to try and follow the train of thought that led his future daughter to any particular idea, and he’s long since given up on it. She’s also prone to barging into his tent at any time of day to talk to him about whatever she’s thought up this time.

This question isn’t even particularly weird, as far as Cynthia’s questions to him go. He just doesn’t exactly have an answer to it off the top of his head.

“Why haven’t you given me a nickname, Father?” Cynthia asks again, waiting expectantly for his answer.

After a moment’s thought, he shrugs. “Is it that important?” he asks.

Her eyes narrow like she can’t believe he would say such a terrible thing. “Of course it’s important! It’s a badge of honor to receive a title from you!”

“It’s really not. I give nicknames to lots of people, and they’re not always flattering.” Sumia had been ‘Stumbles’, though he very rarely called her that after falling in love with her. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But it means someone’s close enough to you to deserve one! If I had a name from you, I would shout it to the heavens as I charged into battle, no matter what it was!” Cynthia crosses her arms across her chest, and Gaius is grateful that she never learned to pout effectively. “I’ve heard you give them to Chrom and Robin and lots of other people, practically half the army, and I’m at least as important to you as them, right?”

Ah, so this is the heart of the problem. It’s the sentiment, and now that he knows that he knows exactly what to say. “You’re right. Let me think of a good title for you right now.” He pretends to think for a few moments, and Cynthia leans closer as she waits in anticipation of her new nickname. “I hereby dub thee… Cynthia.”

“Cy-” She glares at him again. “But that’s not a title, that’s my name already!”

“And didn’t I give it to you?” asks Gaius with a wide smile. “I gave you the best name I’ve ever thought of in all my life. You can’t ask for anything better than that.”

Her eyes go wide as he speaks and her face breaks into a grin. “Thank you, Father. I’ll treasure the name you gave me.” She hugs him tightly and he ruffles her hair in return.

The next time they enter battle, he’s not at all surprised to hear her shouting, “Cower, evildoers, before Cynthia, daughter of the brave Gaius and Sumia!” as she charges into the fray. What is surprising to him is how she manages to get all that out in one breath.


End file.
